koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Zant
Zant (ザント) is a villain in Hyrule Warriors. Players can unlock him in the game's Adventure Mode. He originally appeared in The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. Role in Game Zant allies with Cia when she opened the Gate of Souls in his world, the Era of Twilight. He protects the Gate of Souls in his palace, but is defeated and imprisoned by Midna, Agitha, and Lana. However, Ganondorf retrieves him to serve as one of his lieutenants when he regains his full power. Character Information Development According to an interview with Game Informer, the developers decided to make Zant playable due to positive feedback from fans. Personality Zant is a being who comes off as calm and analytical at first glance. But beneath the surface, he is disturbingly insane to the point where he snaps when things don't go his way. Quotes *"Foolish Midna... Allow me to entomb you. May the Twilight scatter my foes!" *"The time is nigh... demolish their bridges! Cut them off from their base!" *"Witness the Twilight King's next strategem! Capture the enemy commanders!" *"I'll lead you myself if I have to! Charge! Your king will show you how it's done!" *"The darkness consumes all." *"Someday I may fall, but it shall not be to you." *"All fools end up meeting a pitiful end..." *"Opposing me is a foolish thing indeed!" *"Ow! Ouchies!" *"The king of the desert is not my primary enemy..." *"Now this is the power of a god!" Gameplay Scimitar :X''': Zant laughs manically while unleashing a burst of energy. If Zant's Special Power Meter is full, his mask will be removed and gain access to two new abilities while the Special Power Meter slowly drains. :(Only if Special Bar is full) '''X, Y''': Zant spins around with his scimitars cutting rapidly. He may eventually get dizzy. :(Only if Special Bar is full) '''X, X': Zant jumps into the air and shoots bolts of energy at his enemies. :'Y, X''': Zant makes a medium sized replica of his mask appear from the ground. He then spins it around shooting blasts of energy, then the mask disappears in an explosion. If '''X is tapped too many times, Zant will faint. :Y''', '''Y, X''': Zant summons a totem pole from the ground, then shoots energy bolts diagonally down, before collapsing the column down on the enemy. If '''X is tapped too much, Zant will fall backs onto his head as the column collapses. :Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''X: Zant hops forward while making violent quakes, then makes a ball of energy and throws it down. If X''' is tapped too much, he'll fall over, leaving himself vulnerable. :'''Y, Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''X: Zant spins into the air, makes a giant hand, slams it down two times, then swings it around, before doing a final slam. If X''' is tapped too much, Zant will get dizzy. :'''Y, Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''Y, X''': Zant makes himself a giant and stomps the ground violently, making shockwaves of black energy. If '''X is tapped too much, Zant will clutch his ankle in pain and go back to normal. :Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''Y: Zant performs five wide slashes, stomps the ground a few times, charges forward while making rapid slashes, and finally blasts enemies away with a small shockwave of Twilight energy. : A': Summons two phantom replicas of himself that float in front of him while off to the sides. The three focus their energy to summon a large orb of Twili Energy and slam it onto his enemies. :'Focus Spirit + A': Summons a giant replica of his helmet in front of him, and spins it around causing it to damage enemies in front of him. :'Focus Spirit Finisher: Grows into a giant and performs a body slam into the group of enemies surrounding him, sending them all flying. :Weak Point Smash: Zant spins around, trapping his opponent in a black hurricane. Fighting Style Zant's fighting style is highly erratic and reliant on his magic powers. Many of his attacks hit multiple times, enabling him to clear out hordes of enemies, but they can leave him vulnerable after use - in the game proper, this is represented by the Special Power Meter underneath his Special Bar. If the meter begins blinking red when Zant is using one of his attacks, he will end the attack by stunning himself somehow, leaving him open for counterattacks. The meter itself can be filled by using Zant's various attacks - when full, it enables the Usurper King to use two special attacks until it drains itself. Weapons Scimitar *Zant's strongest weapon is the sword he used to bring the Stallord to life in Twilight Princess. Heart Locations Heart Pieces= |-|Heart Containers= Trivia *A glitch exists that enables Zant to use his spin attack indefinitely. By using Zant's spin attack while engaging a named character (i.e. one with a cinematic introduction) and then mashing the attack button as the cutscene ends, Zant can spin indefinitely. Gallery 『ゼルダ無双』 ザント（曲刀）プレイムービー|Scimitar play demo External Links *Zeldapedia page, Zelda Wiki page Category:Zelda Characters